TOW the gang meet
by Crazy Gal
Summary: this is my first friends fic-plz be nice when you r&r! different from the real one.
1. Default Chapter

TOW the gang meet.

A different version, and very coincidential. This is my first Friends Fanfic, and I accept all help, cos I need it! Please r&r truthfully (but not too truthfully lol.)

These are the things you need to know before reading this story. The rest you have to work out! Isn't this fun? Lol. It's not too hard to work it out-if you don't get it I'll explain in the next chapter OK? Right, Monica, Rachel and Phoebe are all friends, and they live near Monica's parents. Ross, Joey and Chandler are all friends, and Joey and Chandler live in their apartment that they live in normally, and Ross lives in the appartment that Monica lives in usually. OK? Chandler and Joey have never met Monica, Rachel or Phoebe...or so they think...

(Author's note: if I talk a little English, or how they wouldn't talk really, I apologise.)

  
It was kinda lonely for Ross in his appartment. Of course, he lived opposite his best friend Chandler, and Chandler's room-mate, that weird but thoughtful guy Joey. But he didn't have anyone, and his appartment seemed bigger than Chandler's. He was slightly upset when he found Chandler was getting a "roomie." He had wanted to move in with him, but Chandler had made excuses. There wasn't enough room, apparently. Carol, his ex wife, often came round with Ben, more out of pity than anything else. He enjoyed her company, and they were good friends, but he still wasn't that comfortable around her.   
Then, out of the blue, a young girl at work asked him out. He was amazed and thrilled. Now he wouldn't be the only one in the gang without a girlfriend, and he actually liked Sam, this girl. Chandler had a girlfriend, and Joey always had girls in his bedroom, cos he was...well, Joey!   
Sam was 30, about the same age as Ross. Ross was pretty sure that "Sam" wasn't her real name, but he didn't want to push. He was sure he had heard someone call her "Keely" before.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Hi girls," called a voice from the front door. A young man in his thirties walked out of Monica's room. He had short brown hair, and a really nice smile. He was Monica's boyfriend, and was really sarcastic, but kind. He was head over heels about Monica, as he had never had a girlfriend like her before. He was in a pretty serious relationship, and he had freaked out when he realised it, but had got used to the idea. (Author's note: If you see where this is going, I'm sorry! And if you don't like it, say so!)   
"Hiya," said Rachel, walking in. It had been her calling. "Where's Monny?"   
"In there," he said, pointing towards her room. "Thanks Sandy," she said, walking in.   
"Sandy" shook his head, laughing. She'd never stopped talking long enough to know what his real name was, and had always presumed it was Sandy. He went back in the room, and gave Monica a kiss, then left.   
"Hi everyone!" said Phoebe, waltzing in and waving at Monica's boyfriend.   
"Hi Phoebs," said Monica. "Oh, guess what. My brother rang. You know, Ross."   
"Oh yes," said Phoebe, not having a clue. "Umm...who is Ross?"   
"My brother!" she said, exasperated. Rachel laughed.   
"He's invited Monica, you and I to his house to meet his new girlfriend, and his mate's girlfriend, and his other mate and his girlfriend. What a long list," said Rachel. "It's tomorrow."   
"Ooh, I can't go. I've been invited to a sort of reunion with my new boyfriend," said Phoebe. "Sorry and all that."   
"Well, I had to turn my boyfriend down," said Rachel.   
"You have a boyfriend?" asked Monica, laughing.   
"Yep. He invited me out with his mates, but you'd already invited me to this," said Rachel, brushing her hair absent-mindedly with Monica's hairbrush.   
The phone rang. Rachel went to get it. "Mon, it's for you," she said. "It's your lover!"   
Monica laughed again, and picked up the phone in her bedroom. Phoebe went out to see Rachel, who was watching Jerry Springer.   
"I don't believe that!" said Monica, coming in. "I've had to turn my boyfriend down too. He's got a "little party with his friends," and I was ever so apologetic," she said. "It's really weird, that."   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"There," said Rachel. "Is that it?"   
Monica peered outside the cab. "Yeah, that's his appartment there. Stop!" she said.   
"I recognise this place," said Rachel. "Maybe Joe bought me here."   
They walked up the steps inside the building. "I haven' been here for years," whispered Monica. "I can't believe I haven't seen Ross in this long. Let's knock!"   
Rachel looked a little surprised, and Monica knocked on a green door. It opened, and a well-known voice said: "Come in! Oh my god!"   
Rachel and Monica stared. Standing in the doorway was Phoebe.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Phoebe? What are you doing here?" asked Monica.   
"I'm...err...wait," she said. "Hi. Welcome to the party. I'm Ross Gellar's girlfriend. Unfortunately...wait a minute! Ross Gellar? That's your name!"   
"Well, not the Ross," Monica laughed shakily.   
"Ross is your brother? Oh my god, this is so weird!"   
But it just got weirder...   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Hi sis! Do you know Sam?" asked Ross, bounding up.   
"Sam?" asked Monica.   
"My name's Phoebe! Oh yeah, but I said it was Sam first, didn't I?"   
"I-guess you do. Come and meet my friends Joey and Chandler. Unfortunately their girlfriends...Rachel? Mon? You OK?"   
Rachel nearly fainted. Monica just stood there. Chandler was talking to Phoebe as he put out his hand towards Monica. Then he turned slightly.   
"Hi, it's very nice to...OH MY GOD!"   
Chandler jumped back about 8 feet and landed in a bowl of water. Soaked to the skin, he ran into the opposite appartment, wailing.   
Joey was more calm. "Ross, that's my girlfriend, Rachel."   
Ross stared. "This is so coincidential," he said. "Monica, what's wrong with you?"   
"Chandler's my boyfriend!" she wailed before running after him. Rachel, Ross and Joey didn't try to stop her. She ran across the hallway, and could see the door was open. She walked in, to see him laying flat on his back on the couch.   
"Hi sweetie," he said, beckoning for her to come over. She started laughing.   
"What?"   
"You know my friend Phoebe? Ross's girlfriend. You know my friend Rachel? Joey's girlfriend."   
"I thought they looked familiar," he said.   
"This is so coincidential. Three girls, three guys. All best friends. All date one of the opposite sex of the other group." She couldn't stop laughing. "This was so meant to be."   
"I don't know," he said, cuddling up to her. "It sounds too...weird."   
"No it doesn't!"   
"So, this is your appartment?" she asked, looking round. He pulled her close to him, and kissed her.   
"Yeah, wanna try out the bed?" he said.   
"I think we oughta talk to the other four, as appealing as that sounds," she laughed, kissing him.   
Phoebe, Ross, Rachel and Joey came through. "Look, Monica, you and Chandler can sleep in my spare room tonight, Rachel can stay with Joe, and Phoebe can stay with me tonight. We'll decide what to do tomorrow," said Ross, looking amazed, scared and tired in one go. "But please can we start partying? Or something?"   
"Yeah!" said the other five together, and they went to Ross's appartment, all six of them.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
So, that's the first chapter. I know this may be really soppy, but the next chapters are about how the gang slowly but surely become best friends. Please review it, and say what you really think, unkess it's awful, lol.   
Crazy_Gal. 


	2. Monica's Birthday

Chapter 2. Disclaimer: I own...a CD player, a TV, a VCR, a computer, but I don't own anyone in Friends OK? Thank you. Bye bye! (OK, before this story starts, you need to know that we have skipped 6 months. The partners are still together, and the six are firm friends. There has been squabbles, obviously, but they are now settled down where Ross and the guys live. Joey, Chandler, Monica and Rachel live in J&C's appartment (which seems a little cramped, but C&M are searching lol) and Phoebe and Ross live in Ross's appartment, which Monica has taken a fancy to. Surprise, surprise! So, there. You know enough now.) 

**Story starts**

Joey and Chandler were sitting in Central Perk, chatting. Monica and Rachel were at the counter, chatting to Gunther, who had taken a fancy to Rachel. He doesn't like Joey, instead of not liking Ross.   
"You know, we're very lucky," said Joey, looking at Rachel and Monica, who were sharing a joke with a dark haired girl with a pushchair.   
"Why?" asked Chandler, not looking up from the paper.   
"Because, if it wasn't for them talking, Janice wouldn't have spotted you," laughed Joey.   
Chandler jumped up, and heard the annoying laugh, and the voice that sounded like someone had been strangled. "Oh-my-god," he whispered.   
"Oh...My...GAWD!" said Janice, coming over. "Bing-a-ling?"   
Chandler nearly died standing there. Monica and Rachel were laughing fit to burst. Chandler shot Monica an angry look. 

**Song**

So no-one told you life was gonna be this way,   
The job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, (dead on arrival)   
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,   
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year   
I'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)   
I'll be there for you (like I've been there before)   
I'll be there for you   
Cos you're there for me too. 

**Scene 1**

"Monica!" hissed a voice.   
Monica turned round, startled. She was in the hall, about to follow Chandler (and Janice, unfortunately) into his appartment.   
"S'me," said the voice.   
"Pete?" she said, startled.   
A not-so-dead-looking-but-still-looking-rich Pete came out from the shadows and gave her a hug. She pushed him away.   
"What are you doing Pete?" she asked.   
"I...I wanted to see you," he said. "I found out you were living here when I went to see your mom."   
"Why were you going to see my mom?" she asked.   
"I went to your appartment but someone else was living there. I wanted to tell you that I've stopped trying to become the Ultimate Fighting Champion. I want you back."   
Monica laughed. "You're not getting me," she laughed. "I have a boyfriend." She walked in, after Chandler came out looking for her. He smiled at Pete, thinking he was one of Monica's friends, then closed the door.   
"Who's he?" he asked. "Pete Becker?" He laughed at his own joke.   
"Yeah."   
"Seriously?" he said. "How do you know him?"   
"I dated him, and he wants me to go back out with him. What should I do, Chandler? Date the millionaire again?"   
"Well, I think...wait a minute," he said, realising what he'd just said. "Well-couldn't you marry him and get half his money, then divorce him and come back to me?" She laughed and kissed him. "I love it when you pretend to be clever," she said.   
"Are you ok Monica?" asked a voice. Janice came out. "I'm just gonna go to the shops. Do you want anything?"   
"No thanks Janice," she said hurriedly, starting to hate the woman. "Shall we make out while she's gone, while we have the chance?" she asked Chandler in her sexy voice.   
"If that's your sexy voice, we have a problem," he laughed. They went into the bedroom. 

**Scene 2**

Rachel put the phone down, and grinned at Phoebe. "We've got the reservations," she said. "Me, you, Ross, Joey and Chandler."   
"What about Monica?" asked Phoebe. Rachel looked at her, as Chandler does when he's waiting for Joey to work something out. "Oh yeah! Of course she can't come because we're planning her..."   
"Shush!" said Rachel. "She might be creeping around. Now, what excuse are we going to make?"   
"We're planning her birthday party?" asked Phoebe.   
"Now is not the time to tell the truth! You don't say that!" laughed Rachel. "You're meant to make up an excuse!"   
"Umm...we're going bowling and we'd appreciate it if she didn't come because we know how much bowling hurts her back?" said Phoebe. Monica had been having serious back problems.   
"Great! And we can say that we are gonna get her presents afterwards, so she can't come," said Rachel.   
"Yes!" said Phoebe, and they did a high five. 

**Scene 3**

Ross walked past the jewellers as he came home from work. He saw a really lovely, yet expensive ring. Phoebe would love it, he knew. He saw the price and smiled. Maybe for her brithday, or Christams. It was a lot of money.   
"Ross!" called someone from behind him. "What are you doing here?"   
Ross turned round and saw Chandler running towards him. "Umm...just looking at jewellery for Phoebe. Why are you here?"   
"Tell you later," he said, and went inside. **Scene 4**

"So, do we know what we're doing?" asked Rachel, putting her glass down. The other four nodded.   
"We're taking her to a concert, then we're taking her to her favourite restaurant," quoted Ross.   
"Yes. So, what have we got her for her birthday?" asked Chandler. He loved organising stuff, and was quite as excited as Monica would be.   
"Well," said Phoebe, putting her arm round Ross. "I've got her this lovely bracelet she's wanted for ages. She'll love it, hopefully. She said her mum had one. But, do you think she likes 9 carot gold?"   
Chandler laughed. "I'm sure she'll love it," he said.   
"I've got her this great CD, one she's wanted for ages," said Ross. "It's got "The way You Look Tonight" on it, and other really nice lovey-dovey ones." He pulled a CD out of a bag and showed it to everyone. Rachel groaned.   
"I've also got her a CD, and it's got at least 5 of those songs on it. Plus about 40 more," she laughed. "It's one of those "Power Of Love" CD's. What did you get her, Chandler?"   
He smiled. "You're ALL gonna have to wait and see," he said. **Scene 5**

  
"That was amazing!" said Monica, sitting on her couch. Chandler was sitting on one side, Ross on the other. They were all a little drunk. Rachel was sitting on the floor, and Phoebe was sharing the chair with Joey.   
"Presents!" said Rachel. Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey all handed her a parcel. Monica looked a little miffed that Chandler hadn't given her anything, but thought he was wiating till last-which he was.   
"Oh Joey, I've always wanted...a bottle opener," she said. "Oh! It's got "Monica" enngraved in it! Cool Joe! Thanks!"   
She gave him a quick hug, and opened the other presents, thanking everyone. "So, Chandler, what do I get from you?" she asked.   
Chandler stood up and went into the bedroom, and brought out a little box, one that you would get a ring in. "Couldn't you even wrap it up?" she teased.   
He knelt down. "Monica-will you marry me?"   
Rachel and Ross gasped. Joey fell of the chair. Phoebe grinned and grinned. Chandler smiled at Monica. And Monica-   
"Yes."   
Phoebe rushed at Chandler and gave him a big bear hug. Rachel and Ross hugged Monica. Joey ran round and round the room, yelling. And then Monica and Chandler kissed.   
"Happy birthday Monica," he whispered.   
"Thank you, Chandler, she sobbed happily. 

**CREDITS**

**Last Scene**

  
Monica woke up, and Chandler was laying next to her, breathing softly. She kissed him, and he woke up.   
"Hello," she said, smiling.   
"What...what happened last night?" he asked, obviously trying to soothe his head.   
"Umm...we went out and then you proposed to me," she said, giggling.   
"Oh well. Did you have a nice birthday?"   
"Yes thank you."   
"Night." He turned over and snored. Monica thumped him on the back. "What?" he asked. 

~The End~ 


End file.
